


A love that lasts

by Faeisgae42069



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I hate fujoshis, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Year Later, Post-Canon, Rumir, Sleepy Cuddles, The Two Princes - Freeform, Wenceslaus is their son, Wenceslaus is there too, anti fujoshi, fujos be gone, if ur a Fujo fuck off, mlm, only fluff, queen Lavinia is mentioned, rupert and Amir - Freeform, so in love, soft, they are in love, they r dads, this is complete fluff I can’t write angst for this podcast it upsets me, this is my comfort podcast lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeisgae42069/pseuds/Faeisgae42069
Summary: Rupert and Amir have some nice,  lazy morning cuddles before they have to get up and face their responsibilities
Relationships: Amir & Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A love that lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious fic I’ve written in forever, but I LOVE TTP and Rumir so,,,, here we go

The soft sunlight filtering through the window and drapes woke Amir, and he slowly opened his eyes. He hated waking up because he knew his days were always so busy. The only thing that motivated him was his husband, (husband! He still wasn’t used to that word, even after a year of marriage) Rupert. He knew that he could always rely on him to make him feel relaxed and give him support. The aforementioned husband was currently sleeping peacefully in his arms, snoring softly. 

Amir shifted and stretched out a little, before pulling Rupert into his arms again.  
The movement woke the smaller male and he wriggled around to face Amir. “Mmngood mornin’ “ he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry Ru” Amir replied, letting go of Rupert so he could stretch out properly.  
“It’s fine, ‘Mir. Being awake earlier means longer to cuddle with you before we really need to get up” Rupert said as he sat up and straightened himself out.  
“Urgh, stiff” he muttered, then he leant back into Amirs waiting arms. 

They sat like that for about ten minutes, bathing in the beautiful sunlight still spilling into their room, until their door burst open and three small shapes tumbled in. These shapes were quickly identified as their adopted son Wenceslaus, Porridge the dragon and Fitzroy the dog, all eager to join in the morning cuddles.

Rupert and Amir chuckled, making room for the child and two animals, while still cuddling up to each other. 

Wenceslaus placed himself in the small gap between his fathers.

“Good morning!” He said to them, wriggling to get more comfortable.

Porridge and Fitzroy curled up on either side of the kings and young prince started talking very loudly and very quickly about a dream he had that involved his ‘unicorn’ Spike, Porridge, Fitzroy and ‘Grandma Lavinia”

The older men were half listening, nodding along and gasping in all the right places, but they were looking at each other as he spoke.

Amir mouthed “I love you” to Rupert, and Rupert mouthed “I love you too” back.

The sun was still shining, their son was still talking and their love was everlasting


End file.
